A Finn Story
by SnappyPatter
Summary: I don't think Finn gets enough stories, so I wrote one about him.
1. Finding Jim

Finn was sitting on a bench under the Bridge looking into the river. He had had a hard day at work dealing with victims and rapists. It was a tough job, but someone had to be a detective with the Special Victims Unit. In fact, several someones worked there and he liked them all, especially his partner Munch and Elliot and Olivia, but sometimes he missed his old job in narcoleptics.

Finn was usually glad he wasn't with the drug team nymore though, because Finn had a secret that he didn't like to talk about. Before he became a cop, Finn had been a drug dealer. He wasn't proud of his past, but he was prod that he wasn't a dealer anymore. Having a lot of money had been nice, but he was still ashamed that he had sold so many drugs to poor people and kids and taken their money to buy cars and bling.

Finn was about to get up and catch the subway to his house when he thought he saw someone moving in the dark behind him. A tall shape walked out of the shadow. "Hello, Finn," it said in a deep voice.

"Jim?" Finn said. "Is that you?" Jim was Finn's old best friend from the Hood and he had been arrested for dealing drugs.

"Uh-huh. I just escaped from prison yesterday and I need your help."

"I can't help you, I am a cop now. I have to arrest you." Finn reached for his hand cuffs.

"No, please don't arrest me again. I was framed the first time. I hadn't been doing anything wrong since you left the Hood. I had a job at the petting zoo in the park. The cop that arrested me planted drugs on me then said that he saw me selling them. I need you to help me prove that I'm innocent."

Finn looked at Jim for a long time. Jim had been his friend when they were kids, He had trusted him with his life. Jim wouldn't lie to him. He put his cuffs back in his pocket. "I'm gonna trust you because we're friends, but if you try anything stupid, I'm gonna haul your ass back to jail. The cops will be looking for you, so we should be really careful."

"I'll do whatever you tell me to. I'm just glad you believe me," Jim replyed. They started walking along the dark sidewalk. Finn asked, "Do you know who framed you?"

"No, I don't know. I don't even know who to suspect. All I know is the name of the cops who arrested me. There name was Watson and Thatcher. They worked the drug squad in the old Hood."

"Finn looked up at the flashing blue and red lights on the bridge. "We cant get back to the Hood that way because there watching the roads." He saw a little motorboat on the side of the river. "We can get to Brooklyn and no one will notice if we take that little boat."

Finn and Jim got into the boat and crossed the river. Finn didn't like the water splashing in his face, but he didn't say anything. He was tough on the outside, like a well-done steak. "So why do you think someone would want to frame you?" he said to pass the time it took to cross the river.

"I think some people thought that I had a lot of money hidden from when I was dealing drugs, but I didn't. I felt so bad about keeping it that I gave it all away. I think some of the homies were jealous because I got out of dealing drugs without ever getting arrested too. You think they might have set me up?"

"Maybe." Finn steered the little boat into a pier and they got off. He looked at his watch, but it was already 11 0 clock. "It's really to late to do anything tonight. You can just come back to my house and sleep. I have to go to work in the morning, but I will try to come home early and we can start doing research about who framed you."

"Thanks Finn." They went into Finn's house and Jim immediately went to sleep in the guest bedroom. Finn sat up on the couch with a beer for a while and thought about Jim. Jim had been the one who had found Finn's father dead in a falling down house when they were thirteen and told Finn not to look. They had dealed drugs together for a while, but they hadn't really talked after Finn became a cop. Finn thought about it for a while and decided that he would help Jim because he felt bad for letting him down by never talking to him after he left. He might have doen something to help.

It was after midnight when Finn finally went to bed. He decided that he was going to help his friend whether it was legal or not. He had some bad dreams about going to prison, and Elliot was telling him that he would go to hell if he broke the law, but when he woke up he shook his head and said, "All right, then, I'll _go _to hell."


	2. Feud

Finn woke early the next morning. Jim was sleeping on the couch in the living room. Finn picked up the bagel and the phone in the kitchen and called the Captain. "Hello, Finn, said the Captain.

"Captain, I need a few days off with the stomach flu."

"The stomach flu really?" Finn thought the Captain must know he was lying. "Okay, take a few days. I hope you feel better. Bye."

Finn let out his breath. For a minute he had been sure he was going to get caught, but now he felt better. He woke Jim up. "All right, let's go down to the Hood and see what we can find out." They decided to walk because parking was so bad.

Finn looked around at the building as he walked. They all seemed familiar, but not too familiar. Suddenly, there was a loud pop in a boarded up building. Finn shoved Jim into the ally and said, "Go back to my crib and hang. I'm gonna check this out."

Jim ran and Finn went into the old building with his gun. A kid was bleeding and running out the other door. Two other kids were standing in the middle of the floor, yelling at him. Finn said, "What's going on in her?"

The 2 kids turned around and pointed their guns at Finn. One said, "If you wit Shep, we gonna shoot you."

Finn saw that one of the boys was bleeding too and replyed, "Naw, I ain't with Shep. I'm a…" Finn stopped before he said cop. He didn't want to scare the kids. They were from the Hood and might have information he needed. "I just want to help."

They looked at him suspectly, but lowered there guns. "If you ain't wit Shep, you won't mind a little visit to G-Ford."

Finn nodded. "Okay." He followed them out of the building and down some allys until they got to a crappy little restaurant. They went in the front door and said, "G-Ford, we got a new guy! He helped us with some of Shep's guys."

A tall older guy stood up from his little table. "Well, anyone who don't like Shep's guys is a friend of G-Ford." He pointed politely at a chair.

Finn sat down. "Thanks. What are you and Shep fighting about anyway?"

"He don't give us no respect. And his daddy didn't respect my daddy and his granddaddy didn't respect my granddaddy. We been hatin' the Sheps ever since forever, cuz they don't know how to be decent and give us our props."

"Wow." Finn said. "So it's like a feud?"

"It's war. We be shooting them and they be shooting us and it goes on and on and on until they apologize and give us respect." The gang war made Finn a little sad. Rivalry in the Hood was one of the reasons he had stopped drug dealing. He suddenly remembered the reason he was here.

"Look, G-Ford, you obviously an important man with a lot to do, but I hope you might be able to help me a little."

G-Ford smiled. He obviously liked to be flattered. Finn made a mental post-it. "Well, since you helped my boys. What do you need?"

"I'm looking for some information on some cops that I think set my friend up for dealing. Names are Watson and Thatcher, detectives with the drug team."

"I ain't heard about them, but I'll send some people out to…" G-Ford suddenly stopped talking. A window in the restaurant broke and a man came flying through, shooting at everything. "It's the Sheps!"

People were shooting everywhere. Finn ducked and layed on the floor. Five minutes later, everyone was dead or had run away. Finn heard sirens and ran out the back door. He couldn't let other cops see him or they might tell the Captain he was playing hooky. After he ran for a few minutes, he heard a familiar voice say his name. Jim was hiding in the doorway of an abandoned building.

"Why didn't you go home, man?"

"I heard shooting and I was worried about you Finn."

"Thanks man, but some bad stuff just went down and we got to get out of here."

There were more sirens, and they sounded close. "Here, we'll hide in here for a few minutes." Finn kicked down the door of the building. They say in a dark corner and waiting for the cops to leave the area.


	3. New friends

Finn and Jim were hiding in the abandoned building for a long time. "Maybe we should go upstairs and see if we can see out a window" Jim said.

Finn nodded and they went upstairs to the third floor. Suddenly, they heard voicesand saw a fire light. Before they could run a way, somebody said, "hey, I've got a gun and you have to stop right there and come into the room."

They obeyed the man with the gun. And went into the room. There were 2 man sitting in the room. 'Hat are you doing ion our secret hideout/" one asked.

"Finn said, were hiding from the cops. There was just a bunch a shooting down the street and we was tryin to get away."

"OK, as long as you aint cops."

'Nope."

The other man stood up and said "We're street performers. We rap on the corners and people give us money. Or one of us raps and the other picks pockets. Hahhahaha!"

Finn thought that these were just the kind of people who would know where to look to find out who set up Jim. He said, "Maybe you can help us. We looking for dirt on a cupola cops that set ups m friend here and made him go to jail."

"Well help you. Cops are pigs. You can call me the Duke and this here is the King." He pointed at Finn and said "Don't tell us your real names it'll ne safer that way. You can be Tom and your friend can be Jim."

Jim twitched when they said his name but didn't say anything. Finn didn't say anyting either since he knew if Jim asked for a different code name the thugs might know that Jim was really his real name.

"So what cops are you looking for?"

"They're names are Watson and Thatcher. They work on the drug team her e in the Hood."

"Hey, King, I thknk we know them. They were telling us not to rap on the corners anymore the other day." They were real jerks.

Finn's ears perked up like an excited kitten. "Can we come with you when you go rapping tomorrow?"

"Sure, you can go through people's pockets and we'll do the rapping. Maybe we'll see the cops you're looking for."

They shhok hands and went to sleep on the floor in the room. There were still cops all over the place down the street so it wan't safe got Finn and Jim to go home.


End file.
